Project Summary The secretory pathway plays a central role in a staggering number of basic cellular processes, including organelle biogenesis, proteostasis, regulated hormone secretion, antigen presentation, cell adhesion, and tumor growth. In addition, lipid trafficking employs the secretory apparatus and is crucial for proper membrane biogenesis and lipid signaling pathways. Consequently, this pathway is at the heart of a wide range of human diseases, including neurological diseases (Alzheimer's, Parkinson's), behavioral diseases (autism), cancer, obesity, and endocrine diseases, most notably diabetes. The Protein Processing, Trafficking and Secretion Gordon Research Conference will bring together the following topics related to cell biology in the context of human disease: protein folding and misfolding, glycosylation in the secretory pathway, regulation of insulin secretion and nutrient sensing in pancreatic b-cells, protein aggregation in the context of neurological diseases, lipid transport in the secretory pathway, proteases in the secretory pathway, and exosomes. In addition, the conference will emphasize two types of methods that have been critically important in this field; microscopy and mass spectrometry. The combination of topics and themes makes this a unique conference with a unique niche in several fields. A major feature of this conference is the inclusion and participation of trainees and early-stage investigators. The speakers at the 2020 Conference will be comprised of 44% women, 2 African-Americans, and one Ethiopean-Australian. At the 2018 Conference, 47% of the attendees were graduate students and post-docs, more than the Gordon Conference average of 41%. All of the speakers listed in the preliminary program have accepted our invitation. We have reserved 12 speaker slots for short presentations chosen from the submitted abstracts. The conference venue is Colby Sawyer College, in New London, NH. It provides excellent facilities for a low cost. The venue is a pleasant environment that is free from the distractions of an urban setting, providing ample time and space for informal interactions. Historically, this has resulted in numerous collaborations and extensive networking. For young scientists, this leads to valuable career-long relationships.